Secret Drawings
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: Boomer was just drawing her in secret. Secretly drawing her.


It's been so long, so here's a one shot! By yours truly

AWESOMENESSDUDE!:D ENJOY don't mock my man-ness! I feel sensitive mood. .-.

Here this song will help you:

www. youtube watch?v=hgS2bK225jM

I own nothing! NOTHING I tell you c:

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V.:

It was about evening when she comes around here. I thought I was the only one who knew this spot. In the middle of the forest, here was a big shade tree, with wild flowers around the big open area. I come here to be…by myself. I would sometimes climb up the tree, just doodle and paint whatever or just stay hidden behind the wild flowers. It was about a week ago I notice she started to come here. I would make sure to stay hidden up in the tree as much as possible. I never wanted to pick a fight with her.

She was plug in her headphones sometimes she would sing or just dance. Elegant. She was elegant and graceful. Everything I couldn't be. My brothers and I aren't evil anymore; well we stopped since the age of 10-11. We go to the same high school. We have two classes together and yet I cannot talk to her. She tried to talk to me, and I get tongue-tied and bluntly say something stupid. I even accidently insulted her…a few times.

She's just so beautiful; her long slightly curled blonde hair, electric blue eyes, rosy pink cheeks and cute little dimples. Her smile, I could stare at her forever. When she gets frustrated or angry she wrinkles her cute button nose and her thin eyebrows. Her lips look so soft, and perfect shade of dark pink. When she's talking I keep catching myself staring at her lips. I fight the urge to grab her and kiss her. I love how small she looks against my 5'8; she can't be no taller then 5 feet. Her voice is something I could never get tired of; it's like your favorite song, you never get tired of hearing it.

I drew her a couple times in my sketchbook. I've drawn her dancing, singing, even playing with a few animals. My favorite one, which is the one I'm working on right now is her lying down in the beds of flowers in the shade watching the clouds. I probably seem like a weird stalker. I might even have an obsession, who knows. I picked up my pencil only to realize I need to get a better view of her. Shit, how do I get down without making to much noise? I slowly stand up with my sketchbook in my teeth, pencil behind my ear, and my arms grabbing the trunk. I take a careful slow step down to the next branch. I heard a soft sigh; I froze with my foot an inch above the next branch. My blood ran cold, like how you get caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. My hands gripped the trunk tighter. I counted 5 Mississippi's in my head.

Finally I convinced myself it's safe to move. Placing a foot on the branch, just my luck it broke. Before I knew it I fell on the hard earth. Cursing, I opened my eyes only seeing electric blue eyes staring right into my soul. I jumped and scrambled into a seating position. My heart was racing fast; my face burning red. Not knowing what to say, my mouth was opening and closing slightly. I noticed my drawings were spread out around me, and yet I couldn't move.

"Are you alright, Boomer?" she spoke softly, her voice sounded heavenly even if she was worried.

I felt my body tremble only slightly, and nodded. I couldn't trust my voice right now. Even if I could find it. Frantically, I tried to collect all my drawings before she could look. I noticed a page missing. The _page._ I looked around only to find it in her hands staring at it. I gulped down my saliva. I felt my face turn a million shades of red. I started to stutter.

"I-I-I'm s-sor-ry…it-was, I-I," I was lost for words.

What is she thinking? Did she think I was a creepy drawing her like that? Or does she like it? Of course she wouldn't like it! I mean I was up in the tree watching her. She'll probably punch me and walk away calling me a freak! She'll probably tell the whole school that I might be obsessed with her! Or worse she calls the cops on me!

She asked handing back the paper, "Boomer…did you draw this?"

I nodded, shutting my eyes while grabbing the paper away from her. I stuffed it in with the others. This is so humiliating! I turned my back away from her and started to walk away. Taking deep breaths to control my blushing.

"Wait! Boomer, you don't have to go."

I froze in my steps, was she pleading to me not to go? Does that mean she likes it? Or she just wants a chance to slap me? I turned to look at her. God, she looks so pretty. I stared at her. A small breeze went through us. My face is still burning, but not as much as earlier.

"I really like your drawing, it really looks so realistic. Can…can you show me more, if you have more?"

I bite my lip and slowly nodded. She gave me a smile and started to walk close to me. When she was an arm away I being a little kid took a step back instead of acting my age. She froze carefully as if she was walking on ice. She put her hand on my arm and pulled along to the tree. She sat down and patted next to her. I sat next to her handing her all my drawings. I watched her look through all of them, smiling sweetly. I impatiently fidget on the ground nervous.

"You're really good, Boomer. They look so realistic. I wish I could draw like you." She complemented me.

I gave her a nervous half smile.

"You know you can talk to me, I'm not scary. At least I don't think I am…am I?"

She blinked up at me innocently; I felt my hands get all sweaty.

"N-no, you're n-not scary."

"Good," she softly giggled and stood up, "Do you want to go get a frozen yogurt with me?"

I looked up at her, not believing what she just asked me. She held a hand at me. I stood up and took my drawings back. She smiled and got a hold of my left arm pulling me along. I followed her smiling back nervously.

"Come on, I don't bite and you said I wasn't scary. I really want to get to know you Boomer."

I swallowed air, "I-I want to get to know you too."

Her smile got wider and her eyes sparkled, "Great, let's go then."

* * *

That's all folks!


End file.
